TRAITOR: The Attack of the Uncaringbots
by ShrekRulez
Summary: The Care Bears have done a good thing to share feelings to everyone until someone betray them and helping No Heart and his baddies to hurt caring. Who betrays the Care Bears?
1. Chapter 1

This is it, Care Bear fans, this is it. A very powerful, emotional, and heartwarming story you won't forget. With the help of Cute Heart Mouse, Flight Heart Squirrel and Help-A-Lot Bear, No Heart and his evil baddies doesn't stand a chance until someone who can help No Heart to destroy the world of caring and stomping the entire Care Bear Family forever. Who betrays them? What's gonna happen? What you about to read this story is very distrubing beyond belief on this dramic Care Bear adventure of...

* * *

THE TRAITOR : The Attack of the Uncaringbots

Part 1

Story and idea by: Barulez

Written by: Shrekrulez

DISCLAIMER: Care Bears and the Cousins are trademarks of Those Characters From Cleveland, Inc. and American Greetings, Co.

6+ for distrubing images, some violence and some frightening scenes

* * *

This story starts at No Heart's Castle, No Heart is very fustrating about the defeat from the Care Bear Family and those who care a lot. Now, he's looking at the window in the tallest tower and saw the Care Bears in their cloud cars and the rainbow rollers for helping the world with caring. No Heart hate them very much.

"How I loathe those caring fuzzies. We try everything to destroy caring, but, failed many times. If only those idiots would've done something right. Aurgh. What's the use?", No Heart feels really depressed after the Care Bears defeating him.

"Uncle No Heart?", Evil Heart approach to his Uncle and trying to cheer him up. "What is it, Nephew?"

"I'm gonna give you entertainment to cheer you up. Watch closely. Once there's a Care Bear helping a kid until your Nephew stomping that bear freak, permanently. Like so and then, I help him to be evil and stopping caring for good. And they lived unhappily ever after. The End. What do you think, Uncle?"

Then, his Uncle using his evil magic to make a stormy cloud and shocking his Nephew to death until the stormy cloud dissipates. No Heart coughs with smoke. "Everybody's a critic." No Heart laughs a little and said to his nephew, "HA HA HA HA! Now, that's funny. Who were thought such bad comical idiot up in smoke. HA HA HA!" No Heart moans and groans angry while he's leaving No Heart's chambers. "Ever since those Care Bears ruined my Uncle's plans, he tourture me enough. I don't know."

No Heart bumps to his gang while they're playing football and winning by cheating. One of his boys saw Evil Heart and shouted at him.

"HEY, EVIL HEART! (ball smack on his head) I think I got the ball. (thud!)", Ip got knockout already and landed on the dark clouds. Mantel and Citan grabs Ip's arms and following No Heart until he stopped and turn around and saw his gang, then, he shouted at them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?! STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

"Boss, something troubling you. Did your Uncle give you the same treatment?"

"As the matter of fact, he did, Mantel. I wish those insofferable bears to be vanquished forever...what's the use?"

"Where did you think you're going?", Citan asks. "To the Park. Is much safer away from my Uncle. If it's okay to come with me if you want."

"Absolutely, Boss. You said something nice?", Ip asks when he's waken up and No Heart punched Ip's face and knockout again. Evil Heart and his gang disappeared to Earth so they can relax from the Care Bears' caring. Meanwhile at Care-A-Lot, TenderHeart is playing frisbee with Cute Heart and Flight Heart while Wish Bear is still searching for someone to help.

"OKAY, CUTE HEART, TRY TO CATCH IT IF YOU CAN!"

"ALL RIGHT, TENDER HEART!"

Suddenly, when TenderHeart throws his heart shaped frisbee, Flight Heart grab it while he's flying.

"I GOT IT! No one catches this frisbee except me."

"HEY, THAT'S NOT FAIR! You shouldn't be flying while playing catch the frisbee, Flight Heart."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't understand the instructions of this game. We can try again, but, being fair."

"Sounds good to me. Well, I got to check with Wish Bear. You guys play and I will see you later. Okay?"

"OKAY! SEE YA TENDER HEART!"

Now, TenderHeart is approaching towards where Wish Bear is still searching for someone who needs of caring and love, too. TenderHeart said to her, "hey, Wish Bear, did you find anyone who needs caring?"

"Not yet, TenderHeart. I'm still looking. Anyway, everything looks pretty normal with caring. Hey, I see Dale playing with his puppy dog. I didn't see him since with we taking the Cloud of Uncaring spell."

"Why not seeing him, Wish? Besides you've been working with the staroscope too long. Take a day off. I'll take your place."

"Are you sure if it means no trouble?", Wish Bear asks.

"It's nothing. Go and see him."

"Okay, TenderHeart, if say so. SEE YA!"

Wish Bear forms a cloud car and jumps on, then, flies away back to Earth to see Dale again. Meanwhile at the Park, Evil Heart and his gang were walking together and saw the Park with kindness and especially caring. No Heart and his gang were disgusted.

"Ugh. Disgusting display. Birds chirping happily, kids playing together and Wish Bear is about to land and... WISH BEAR!?! HERE!?! HIDE!"

They're hiding into the bushes while Wish Bear lands on the ground while Cody walks with his puppy dog. Wish Bear shouts to Cody for her attention. "CODY!"

"Wish Bear? WISH BEAR! Am I glad to see you again. How are you doing?", Dale asks until his dog jumps on her and licking at her face. "Okay. Cut it out. HA HA HA! Cute puppy dog, Dale. What's his name?"

"Chowder. My Mom thinks my dog can chow down very fast so I named him that way. He's my best friend so are you, Wish Bear."

"You're such a cute puppy. Who's a good boy? You are. HA HA! By the way, I'm definitely much better than ever. Where you were going?", Wish Bear asks. "Well, I get back home and washing Chowder before lunchtime. Wanna come along?"

"I'll be delighted, Dale. Let's go."

Both of them along with Dale's puppy were going back to his house for washing his dog to be nice and clean. Evil Heart still get disgusted from the caring all around until Ip said something very stupid in front of them. "Such a cute puppy. Let's pet him." Evil Heart grabs Ip on his back and smacking him very hard and he's knockout flat again in a third time. "Well, No Heart, it seems it's hopeless to stomp those inconsiderate dummy bears to a crisp. Man, am I ever so hungry."

"How can think of food in the time like this, Citan?"

"All the hatred makes me wanna eat more hot dogs right now."

"Me, too. How can we stopped them?", Mantel asks until a mysterious stranger came in a trench coat and brown hat speaks to help No Heart and his gang. "Perhaps maybe I can be some assistance for you guys."

"Who the heck are you?", Evil Heart asks. "A evil friend you know a while ago. You will know me later. Here. A blueprint for stompin' the Care Bears, permanently. Take this to Professor ColdHeart."

"Hmm. Wait a minute. How are we can trust you on...? HE DISAPPEARED! Where did he go?", Citan asks. "Never mind that. Let's rendezvous back to my Uncle's Castle fast."

Later back at No Heart's Castle, his Uncle is very pleased with his nephew's information about the blueprint given to a mysterious stranger so they can use it to stomp caring right of their caring existance. "HA HA HA! EXCELLENT! Those Care Bears have done enough damage to hurt our plans. Give this to Prof. ColdHeart and be quick about it, Beastly."

"Right away, No Heart. You can always count on me. Oh, yeah. Don't you worry. I won't let anything happen to..."

"WILL YOU JUST MOVE IT!", No Heart shouts. "Right away, No Heart." Beastly skeedattle out of No Heart's chambers.

"With that blueprint, we could destroy the world of caring forever. HA HA HA HA!", No Heart overjoyed until Mantel said something about what's gonna happened, "what if this paln was a trap?" No Heart don't care what Mantel was saying. "NAH! Don't be ridiculous." Later, Prof. ColdHeart works very hard to make the most dangerous weapon to get the Care Bears once and for all. ColdHeart called them, "BEHOLD! THE GREATEST CREATION FROM THE MYSTERIOUS STRANGER! I CALLED THEM...THE UNCARINGBOTS! Uncare Bear machines ever built."

"Wow! Cool! Awesome! How does it work?", they said. Prof. ColdHeart explained to them, "watch the demostration and be amazed."

He activates the buttons on their back and they saw a dummy Care Bear and using their hypno ray to hypotizing the dummy bear into not caring and then, one of them saw the dummy Care Bear and using their evil magic cloud to transformed into a stone statue and never break the spell. Ever. The demostration is finished and they're cheering loudly. No Heart is overwhelmingly happy from the new robots. "EXCELLENT! EXCELLENT! Those Care Bears won't stand a chance. We'll attack Care-A-Lot RIGHT NOW! HA HA HA!" All of them were laughing evilly while they're suprized from the Uncaringbots. Meanwhile at Care-A-Lot, Baby Hugs and Tugs were playing hide and go seek with Bright Heart and Flight Heart. Flight Heart were counting up to 90.

"87, 88, 89, 90! READY OR NOT, HERE I COME! Hmm. Funny, those guys are very good to find a perfect hiding spots. Well, not to me. Yes, siree."

"Ha, ha, ha. He'll never find us in this bush. Great hiding spot, Baby Hugs."

"No problem. Wait. Something tells me, he's going that direction to find us."

"Well, according to my caculations, he'll eventually appearing right behind..."

"GOTCHA! I FOUND YOU ALL!", Flight Heart found them from his instincts. "...us. Man, you're very good to find us, Flight Heart. How did you find us in the first place?"

"Animal intincts. Always helps from different animals and especially kids, too. Wanna try to play the game again?", Flight Heart asks. "Oh, goody goody gosh. Let's do it." Suddenly, Swift Heart holds Cute Heart while she's pretty fast on her feet to tell them something's coming from the sky. As Swift Heart stops, she let Cute Heart go and fell down on the bushes. "Oh, my goodness. Are you all right, Cute Heart?", Baby Tugs asks. "I'm quite all right, Baby Tugs. Next time I should wear safety belt first."

"What's going on, Swift Heart?", Bright Heart asks. "Something is coming on top of the sky. Guess who's coming to Care-A-Lot without a good welcome."

"NO HEART!", they shouted. "Exactly. We better hurry. There's no time to lose."

As all the Care Bears were gathered, they stopped and saw the evil Uncaringbots along with No Heart, Evil Heart, his gang, Beastly and Prof. ColdHeart as they're approaching towards to Care-A-Lot with no problem with the plan. No Heart made a commandment for the Uncaringbots. "UNCARINGBOTS, GO DESTROY CARING! HA HA HA HA!" Then, The Uncaringbots charing at them with no time to waste. Now, the Care Bears must take drastic measures to stop them. True Heart and Noble Heart came and saw them coming. "What the heck is going on, Noble Heart?", True Heart asks.

"Some kind of invasion to hurt Care-A-Lot. We must make a drastic move to save Care-A-Lot. COME ON!"

Now, all the Care Bears stand together as Noble Heart and True Heart came together as one to be ready for stopping the monsterous contraptions. "All right, Care Bears, here they come! Prepare to stare while they're closing to us." The Uncaringbots are approaching towards to them and then, she shouts. "COUNTDOWN!" Now all of them counts down to zero to stare at them. "4...3...2...1! STARE! CALL!" They use their stairing power to overpowering them, but, it's not use. Their stairing power didn't worked. Bright Heart said, "it's no use, True Heart. Our staring power didn't effect on them."

"Prr. That really makes me mad from their perrrect robots. Prr."

"Well, we have to make a new plan, Proud Heart. Like I always do lots of times, CHARGE!", Brave Heart shouts while he's charging at them so does the Care Bears, too. Loyal Heart, Gentle Heart and Birthday Bear were circling around the Uncaringbots and charge at the robot, unfortunately, it flew away and all 3 of them were bumping together hard and the robot zapping at them to be uncare. Then, Playful Heart and Lotsa Heart were hopping at them to leap frog game.

"This is fun to teach them a lesson. Ha, ha. Are you okay, Lotsa?"

"Nothing to stop us from doing the leap frog technique and that's the truth. Huh? Playful Heart, LOOK OUT!", Lotas shouted at Playful Heart as he got grabbed by one of the evil bots and using the stormy cloud and changing him into a statue. "No. Playful Heart. What did that robot done to you?"

"It's pretty simple, Lotsa. You see, they're forming their evil clouds turned him into a statue. Which you're next."

Beastly was right as the cloud coming towards to Lotsa Heart and turned into a statue like Playful Heart. Three of the Care Bears were frozen by one of the Uncaringbot's right arm. "I know I want something refeshing, but, this ridiculous. Get us out, you bolthead", Cozy Heart said. Grumpy Bear runs faster away from them until another batch of Uncaringbots approaches to him. He's surrounded. "Oh, no. I'm trapped. Even I use my staring power to stop them, but, it's not strong enough. I wish, Wish Bear came to my rescue in a hurry." Suddenly, the cloud car came and flew faster and then, a arm appear out of nowhere and grab Grumpy's arm and flee the scene away from the Uncaringbots. "Thanks. Wish Bear! My wish came true."

"Just keep on wishing, Grumpy. Dale is accompanying the mission with his dog, Chowder."

The dog licks Grumpy face and said, "hey, cut it out. Ha, ha. Nice doggy."

"Hey, look, It's Tender Heart and Brave Heart and they're trapped", Wish Bear said. "Grab them, Wish Bear!"

"Looks like it's the end for all of us, Brave Heart. It's been nice knowing to become a Care Bear Family", TenderHeart Bear said. "Yeah, me, too, TenderHeart." When suddenly, Wish Bear grabs both TenderHeart and Brave Heart at the same time. Now, they flee the scene until the cloud car approaching towards to No Heart and Evil Heart shouts as he bumped his Uncle. "Huh? WATCH OUT!" The cloud car moves faster and Evil Heart is very anrgy. "Uncaringbots, STOP THEM!" Then, the evil robots zapped the cloud car and going down screaming, but, TenderHeart using his tummy to formed a big heart shaped balloon and going down on the cloudy ground safely. Then, the Uncaringbots locked and ready while all the evil doers came closer to the Care Bear Family. "HA HA HA! YOU FOOLS HAVE FAILED! HA HA HA! THE WORLD OF CARING WILL BE NOTHINGNESS! HA HA HA!"

"You won't make the world turned evil. You will never win. Did you hear me? NEVER!", Brave Heart made a brave speech and the evil robot shut him up as a statue. "That'll shut you up, big mouth", Ip said with his evil laugh.

"What did you want, No Heart?", Grumpy asks. "Is something I always want"  
The Mysterous Stranger made a appearence right beside of No Heart. TenderHeart asks a question to him, "who are you? And why did you help No Heart and his evil?" Then, he revealed himself none of other than...

"HELP-A-LOT!", they shocked beyond belief. "In person. HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Why? Why are you doing this, Help-A-Lot? We thought you're part of the Care Bear Family", True Heart asks. "I'm still evil when you fools break the spell from my hideous form. Thanks for that, I'm much better than ever before. I hate being caring to people. It made me sick, but, I have no choice to cover my true self."

"That's something I won't be cheering for awhile. Help-A-Lot, we're through. You won't be friends with me anymore", Cheer Bear said.

"Sorry, toots. You're my type."

"OOOH!", the evil doers said. "I thought you were my friend to be in love. (sniffs)", Cheer Bear's heart is broken.

"Well, let's not waste anymore time. Put those freaks and that kid into the bottomless pit", Help-A-Lot commands the Uncaringbots to put the Care Bear Family and Dale into the bottomless pit until the remaining Care Bears; Bright Heart, Flight Heart, Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs were watching as the Care Bears are going down the pit. "Oh, no. Guys, we got to take them out and Help-A-Lot, too. Ready? Set? GO!", Flight Heart said as they're charging at them. "SEIZE THEM!" Help-A-Lot commands them to stop the remaining Care Bears. "Baby Hugs, watch out!" Baby Tugs pushed her out of the ray's position and turned uncaring. The ray hit at Baby Hugs and turned uncaring also and so does Bright Heart, too. Then, Flight Heart flew faster away from the rays when suddenly a evil cloud closer to his path.

"HA HA HA! MISSED ME! You guys can't even hit your targets right. Huh? YAHHHH!"

He got turned into a statue and landed on the cloudy ground. The Care Bears were shocked and crying at the same time. Beastly said with happiness, "HA HA HA! The Care Bears are finished. Are we gonna put them all in the bottomless pit?"

"Why pray tell do you want with a Care Bear, Beastly?", No Heart asks. "Well, we can make them as slaves or statues for our evil garden or something."

"Not a bad idea, Beastly. But, first, I need a volunteer for this pit. Hmm. How about you, Wish Bear? Make her into a statue", Help-A-Lot said.

Then, one of the evil robots transforming Wish Bear into a statue and everyone shouts, "NO! WISH BEAR!" She's all hard rock. Dale ran quickly as he holding Wish Bear around her just like it happens before. "No. Not again. Please, Wish Bear, fight the spell. Fight it. (crying)" Help-A-Lot said, "it won't worked this time. It stays permanent for a long time. THREW HER INTO THE PIT!" Then, one of the Uncaringbots pushes Wish Bear to the pit and she's gone forever. "NO! (crying)", Dale got devastated until the Uncaringbot using the stromy cloud to shut Dale up as a statue and bumping him into the pit and then, the pit disappeared. They'll never get out. The Care Bears are finished for good.

"HA HA HA HA! Those fuzzy wuzzies are history. We can make the children doing rotten things forever. With the Uncaringbots around, we're unstoppable", Prof. ColdHeart overjoyed.

"That's right. With him around, no one can't stop us. Back to my castle for our celebration", No Heart also overjoyed.

No Heart took the entire Care Bear Family away from Care-A-Lot as the Uncaringbots destroying the place. The Hall of Hearts, the Heart Village, the Forest of Feelings, the Waterfall of Caring and especially the Caring Meter all destroyed into rubble. The World is in trouble and the Care Bears can't do anything. They thought Help-A-Lot is one of them, but, they were wrong. Thanks to him, all hope is lost. The people are gonna be heartless, uncaring, not nice and acting really mean as well. Can all this be fixed up or it'll be too late?

* * *

Whoa, Help-A-Lot is evil and still is. What's gonna happen to them? Can Wish Bear and Dale be out of the pit to help them? Is No Heart and his baddies won the battle forever? Your questions will be answered on the second and final part of this story. See you later, Sport Fans.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

The Care Bears were happy to make people to share their feelings until No Heart feels depressed when his nephew, Evil Heart, tries to cheer his Uncle up, but, it didn't worked. Wish Bear sees Dale with his new dog, Chowder. TenderHeart is gonna do Wish Bear's job and she's gonna see Dale again. Things pretty bad for Evil Heart and his gang to stop the Care Bears until a mysterious stranger came. He gives them a blueprint for the ultimate weapon to annihilate the Care Bears. Prof. Coldheart construct them fast and then, they attack the Care Bears and defeated soon after revealation from Help-A-Lot's appearence. He turned evil and don't care anymore. Now, he told those evil robots turned Wish Bear and Dale to stone and bumping them to the bottomless pit which they'll never come back. Now, the World caring is in trouble and so does the Care Bear Family. Can all of this to be stopped? Find out on a heartwarming conclusion of...

* * *

TRAITOR; The Attack of the Uncaringbots

Part 2

Story and idea by: Barulez

Additional ideas and written by: Shrekrulez

DISCLAIMER: Care Bears and Cousins are trademarks of Those Characters From Cleveland, Inc. and American Greetings, Co.

6+ for action violence and some distrubing/frightening images

* * *

When we last off, two stone friends drifting all away down inside the bottomless pit. They can't get themselves free from the horrible place. It looks like they're done for until a tear comes out of Wish Bear's eyes and starting to break free and continues flying down still. Now, there's no way out for the both of them.

"DALE! Are you all right?", Wish Bear asks.

"I'm fine, but, not fine enough. WE'RE STUCK IN THE BOTTOMLESS PIT!", Dale screams loudly.

"I don't know, but, we got to do something to bring us back on Earth. But, how?", Wish Bear thinks a idea to bring them back on Earth until she thinks, "make a wish. That will help us, Dale. Let's wish together."

"Right, Wish Bear. I wish...we wish...both of us out of here and back on Earth."

Suddenly, their wish came true as both of them disappeared and reappeared back to Earth until they saw the park with trash cans fall down, few broken cars, broken glass bottles and windows and yucky food all over. Also graffitti with the words, "HATE RULZ", "DORKZ!" and a no smoking symbol on a heart.

"Oh, my stars. The whole neighborhood park turns to trash", Wish Bear got shocked.

"Man, the townspeople suddenly don't care anymore."

"Wait a minute. I think I know. Thanks to Help-A-Lot's deception, everyone around the world don't care forever. They've taken my family to No Heart's Castle."

"We got to save them, Wish Bear, or everyone will never care forever. COME ON!"

All of a sudden, one of the bad townspeople threw a glass bottle closer to them and shattered. Dale's head got cut and it bleeds badly. "GET OFF OUR PARK, YOU CARING FREAKS! OR YOU NEVER COMING BACK TO YOUR HOME! GET LOST! HA HA HA!" The bad young 17 year old teenager is chasing them fast until Wish Bear wishes a escape to get away from the bad teenager. Then, the cloud car appears out of no where and both of them hops in and flee the scene away from the bad town. "I think we're all right. Oh, you poor thing. Let me fix that head of yours." Wish Bear's staring power is forming a peice of yellow strap and she's wrapping on Dale's head. He smiles and hugs Wish Bear and said,

"Thanks, Wish Bear, I needed that."

"No problem. Now, let's go to No Heart's Castle and save my family."

Meanwhile back at No Heart's Castle, No Heart and the baddies were celebrating their victory for defeating the entire Care Bear Family. They're having drinks and Beastly is having Garbage Smoothie to cool him off.

"Ahh. That was refreshing. Nothing like a cool Garbage Smoothie to enjoy this great day. I mean bad, but, not so great, but..."

"SHUT UP!", they shouted at Beastly. "Everything's going smoothly. Those Care Bears won't do care or share their feelings anymore. Ha, ha, ha. More please, Grumpy Bear!"

"As you wish, My Lord. Uhh."

"Hey, I need more ice on my cup, ColdHeart", Frostbite said when ColdHeart answered, "how about a ice on you?" Porf. ColdHeart put a freeze on Frostbite and then, he shouts while he got his head cold. "BRAIN FREEZE! BRAIN FREEZE! AHH!"

"If you have a brain, you'll be dangerous, man. HA HA HA HA! Guess there's nothing to worry about them, huh, Evil Heart?", Citan asks.

"You could say that again", Evil Heart said until Citan said it again and got smack by Citan's face with a brick fist. "Rock hard, huh, Citan? Heh, heh, heh." Citan was wrong. Something is happening inside of No Heart's Castle because Help-A-Lot got a command link on his right arm and commanding them for the operation of their own. Help-A-Lot made a commandment to them.

"Attention, Uncaringbots, those incompetient bundants didn't know what hit them. Charge your weapons and prepare to fire at them. Are we clear?"

The Uncaringbots are commanded so now they approach towards to the Evil Garden and the back dark cloud which the evil baddies are celebrating. No Heart saw them and said to one of them, "oh, Help-A-Lot, I wanna thank you for everything to help us. By destroying the World of caring and ruining the Care Bear lives. I appose a toast. To HELP-A-LOT!"

"HEAR, HEAR!"

While they're drinking their punch, they got a punch of their own by activating all the weapons and then, all of them were shocked beyond belief as they're stop drinking their punch and dropping their glass cup and shatter all over the floor. No Heart asks Help-A-Lot a question in anger, "what is the meaning of this!?!" and Help-A-Lot answered, "this is the way to shut you down. You see, I'm not a ordinary Care Bear, but, I'm one of them." He revealed as one of the evil robots with a mean red eyes and a few sparks across from his chess. The baddies were mad except for Frostbite while he's touching the robot.

"FROSTBITE! Don't you dare touch..." (ZAP!) "I already touch it, Prof. ColdHeart."

"You're such a twit. I thought you're part of us to do rotten things at people. Making sure no one really cares," Prof ColdHeart explains to him.

"No, you frostbrain. I was built for commands to determined of destroying any objectives around. The Care Bears and you fools are one of them. BOTS, EXTERMINATE THEM ALL!"

As they're about to blast into particals of dust, without warning, the cloud car approaching towards to No Heart's gates and it was Wish Bear and Dale when they're landed on top of the gate and saw the evil robots trying to blast the evil baddies to bits. "Huh? I thought you both were stone in the bottomless pit." Wish Bear made a statement to him, "no. We were, but, our care doesn't die. We break free from the love and friendship. Now, it's time to reprogram you, bolty."

"KILL THEM BOTH!"

They're activating their weapons to blast her, but, she made a wish to have a lasso to hold all of them together and Dale asks her do to them. "Wish Bear, give them the ultimate spin." Wish Bear answered to Dale, "with pleasure, Dale. Okay, guys, prepare for the ultimate spin." She spins the robots and they're approaching towards to Beastly while he's in the way. Then, he got bumped with the robots and saw the wall screaming loudly and then, he got SLAMMMED! (SLAM!) "Oh, that bear made me lightheaded. Uhh. (THUD!)" Then, the evil baddies are gonna zapped them both with their evil magic. "Okay, guys, zap them with everything we got." Now, all of them are using their magic to hurt them, but, they eventually skeedattle away from the rays. Now, the robots shocked the baddies to death while they're screaming in pain.

"Don't worry, guys, I'll get you out."

Wish Bear using her stare power restoring the Care Bear Cousins and it worked. The caring with love just break the horrible spell from the evil robots. "WE'RE FREE! WE'RE FREE!" Then, the evil robots continues to shoot at them and Brave Heart said to the CB Cousins, "you guys get the rest of them back to normal while we stomp those robots to peices. CHARGE!" Brave Heart and Wish Bear are charging at them. The CB Cousins and Dale are running faster to help the rest of the Care Bear Family to normal. Later, they did and they're out of the castle and forming into a line while No Heart was defeated and got hurt pretty bad. "All right, Care Bears, prepared to stare. COUNTDOWN!" All of them were counting down to zero together. "4...3...2...1! STARE!" They stare at them, but, unfortunately, their staring power didn't worked.

"HA HA HA! You fools think you patheic staring power can defeat us? YOU THOUGHT WRONG! FREEZE THEM AND BREAK THEM APART!"

They're about to freeze at them until Dale got a gardening hose and about to spray at them to short circuiting them. "No, you freeze. I got a gardening hose and I'm afraid I'm gonna to use it." Then, he sprays at them and now, they're about to explode into spare parts. The evil army are destroyed thanks to Dale.

"Uh, oh. What have you done to them, little boy?", Help-A-Lot asks.

"Quite simple. Did you know what happens to robots with water? Getting rusted and short circuited", Dale answered to him.

"ALL RIGHT, DALE!"

"With him around, we have all the luck to stop you, Help-A-Lot. Any last words before we pull the plug of yours?", Good Luck said.

"One thing, fools. LOOK!", Help-A-Lot said as he points at the other robots get up without a scratch or rust because Help-A-Lot was creating a dirversion. "Huh? Impossible. How those robots survived?", Brave Heart said.

"It was a dirversion to assure you all we're rustproof. HA HA HA!"

"Oh, no", Dale gasps.

"Now, take them down, but, leave that boy to me, understand?" The Uncaringbots agreed so now, the robots are gonna take them by force. "CARE BEAR FAMILY, FIGHT BACK! STARE!", Noble Horse shouts. They're trying their best to take them down, but, nothing helps until Swift Heart gots a idea to lurde them into her trap so they can get a better chance to stop them.

"I got a idea and this will worked. Wish Bear, you're coming with me. HURRY! HEY, SLOW MOS! TRY TO GET US AS FAST AS YOU CAN! (raspberries)"

Now, Swift Heart holds Wish Bear's arm and speeds up until the robots got jet prepelled packs and going faster and zapping at them fast, too. Then, Swift Heart stops closer to the end of the dark cloud and the Uncaringbots were stopped much closer to them. They locked their weapons to uncaring until Swift Heart sighs. "Uh, oh. Swift Heart, what are we gonna do?", Wish Bear asks.

"I don't know, but, surrender to them. We surrender, robots. I'm sorry, Wish Bear."

It's all over for the Care Bear Family and so does Dale, too. The Uncaringbots put them in a large circle and then, the boy got all roped on a chair and then, Help-A-Lot grabs the Uncaring Ray Gun and about to shoot at Dale. The Care Bears were crying to see Dale uncaring and Wish Bear can't do anything to help him. Now, Wish Bear cries with tears out of her eyes and the wind flew the tears closer to Help-A-Lot as he hols the gun and said to Dale, "it's over, kid. Your time just ran out." Suddenly, the tear just changing his programming to good. "Huh? What? Oh, my gosh. No. I'm sorry, Dale. I'm so sorry." Then, he drops his gun and cut the rope and reprogram all the robots to stop their evil ways.

Help-A-Lot shuts down all the robots' commands for now and then, all the bad bots stands for awhile.

"HOORAY! YEE-HAW! GOOD JOB!", they cheered.

"I just don't understand why did you try to exterimate us?", Baby Hugs said.

"Yeah, you were gonna takeover Care-A-Lot and destroy it", Baby Tugs said.

"I'll explain everything to you all when we get Care-A-Lot fixed up."

Suddenly, Evil Heart gets up feeling really angry so his right transforms into a sharp object and about to ran quickly to take Help-A-Lot. "I'M GONNA GET YOU, YOU MECHNICAL BOLTBRAIN! YAH!" Cheer Bear shouts to warn Help-A-Lot. "HELP-A-LOT, LOOK OUT!"

"He doesn't give up, does he?"

Then, he's using a evil stormy cloud ray on top of him and then, the cloud rains on him and starts to formed into a stonehenge moron. "Huh? OH, NO! NOT THAT...!" Too late for him. All of a sudden, No Heart and the others doesn't give up that easily. "You may won the battle, but, the war has just begun."

Then it again...

"Oh, really? All robots, stand closer and get ready to fire at them."

They're getting ready to fire at No Heart and his baddies. All the Care Bears were smiling at them and Cheer Bear said, "looks like you guys are outnumbered. What are you gonna do about it?"

"Guys, retreat for now, but, we'll be back and next time, you all will be sorry." No Heart using his magic and spinning with all the baddies with the stonehenge nephew of his and going back to his castle until the Uncaringbots blasting the Castle into bits. Noble Heart and True Heart using their staring power to forms a cloudy boat. "COME ON! LET'S MOVE IT, CARE BEARS!" Then, all the Care Bears goes on the boat and floating away from while the castle collasped. "BEASTLY! COLDHEART! EVERYONE, YOU ARE IDIOTS! ARUGH! I HATE THOSE CARE BEARS!"

Later at Care-A-Lot, all the Uncaringbots were fixing all the damages and the Care Bears were helping and so does Dale, too. "Wow. Care-A-Lot is never been better before", Baby Hugs said. "You said it, Baby Hugs. Those bots should do more caring from now on." Grams Bear sighs as she saw Help-A-Lot feeling sad, "I don't think those Uncaringbots won't be caring for long."

"Why, Grams Bear?", Baby Hugs asks. "Yeah, I mean, they did saved us from No Heart's evil", Baby Tugs said. "He's gonna tell us what's he doing from being a robot. When are you gonna tell us about what happened?", Grams Bear asks.

"Tonight."

Later that night, all the Care Bears and Dale are gathering around the campfire as Help-A-Lot told them the whole story. "Wanna know what I am? Okay, then, it all started 5 years ago." While he's the telling the whole story, his flashback appears what just happened. "In the Leon's Toy Quest, Corporation, my creator Henry Jackson III, is building brilliant robotic Care Bear replicants. To help your job by helping everyone in the block."

TenderHeart interupts, "wait a minute. Hold up. Are you telling us you're a robot toy?"

"Yes," Help-A-Lot answered and continue the story, "my creator was very pleased from his creation and it sells pretty good. They loved us and hugging us and showing how much we care until something when horribly wrong." Then, the big bomb from his story just shocked them, tremendously, "our A.I. (Artificial Intelligence) chips were malfunctioning and we're out of control. The Toy bots did so many damages just like your Care-A-Lot place. People were hurt pretty badly."

"Oh, my gosh", Baby Hugs and Tugs said with a shock. "Then, what happens, Help-A-Lot?", Grams Bear asks.

"Then, I approach to Henry and using the ray and I killed him."

"No. (sniffs) No", Brave Heart cries. "That poor man," True Heart sighs in tears. "The authorties came and eveculating their block and then, they start shooting at the CB bots. All of them were destroyed except me. I was on the run. Suddenly, they came without warning and I blast off into the sky." The officers were shooting him trying to take him down, but, he's far away from Earth.

"We're were you heading by that time?", Treat Heart asks. "I landed the place you called, the Forest of Feelings."

"(gasps) The Forest of Feelings?", they said. "Yep. I saw a potential bear and I think he's me. I must disguise myself as him and blasting him into another dimension."

"Oh, the Transformers, more than meets the eye...Oh, sorry, I loved that show", Dale said.

"YOU WHAT!?! How could you could be so careless to do that? (sniffs) Poor Help-A-Lot. Stuck in the universal demensions and..(cries)", Cheer Bear was devastated while Grumpy Bear hold while he's mad in tears.

"I don't know what to do. When I'm him, he came." No Heart took him and transforming into Glump before the Care Bears break the spell. Ever since he's a robot, he understands of love, sharing their feelings, kindness and caring. He's never been loved before. "You teach me the basics of everything for caring. I never been loved before and with you, Cheer Bear. I always loved you from the first."

"But why did you betray us?", Grumpy asks and then, TenderHeart figure it out, "his A.I. chip malfunctions and then, he turns evil and tries to take us down and so does No Heart, too. By giving the blueprint of you, right?"

"Affermative."

"Let us all put this behind. At least, you learn your mistakes. We all made mistakes and we learned it the heard way", True Heart said.

"I know. I thought you're the real Help-A-Lot I loved. It doesn't matter now", Cheer Bear still feels depressed. "Wait a minute, Cheer. He's all right. I put him in the Ruins of Barabis. It's a small dimension, but, he's safe."

"ALL RIGHT!", they cheered. "What are we waiting for? LET'S GET HIM BACK ON EARTH! CHARGE!", Brave Heart shouts while he's charging. "One problem, Brave Heart, we can't. There's no possible way to get into the dimension", Noble Heart said.

"There is a possibility to get there. Look", Help-A-Lot bot got something out of his chest and showing a device to get him back. TenderHeart asks him a question, "what is that?" Help-A-Lot bot answered, "it's a D.T.P. The Dimensional Transporting Portalizer. This device will take you any dimensions around the universe. Turn the destination dial and pressed the button. It'll take you there in no time."

"Well, we got something to celebrate about. Let's have a party in the beach tomorrow afternoon, then, we'll rescue the real Help-A-Lot," Birthday Bear cheered.

"You won't see me then", Help-A-Lot bot said. "Why not?", Grumpy asks. "Where's the nearest Steel Mill?", Help-A-Lot bot asks. "There's a St. Charles Steel Mill across Main Street", Dale answered. Later at the St. Charles Steel Mill, all the Care Bears bring the Uncaringbots and going into the elevator shaft and going up away towards to the pouring manitude. They stopped as they put all the Uncaringbots closer to the gate. Help-A-Lot bot approaches to them and then, he's gonna get rid of them. "The melting metal is approximately 450F. Is all ready to go", Dale said. This is like the Terminator 2: Judgment Day end scene.

"What is he doing, Grams?", Baby Tugs asks. "He's gonna destroy all the bearbots to nothing. So we can have peace and caring again", Grams Bear answered.

"Correct, Grams. Here's for you, Master. YAH!" He kicks all of them, one by one and down they go as they're splashing slowly to nothing. Then, Lotsa Heart brings the blueprint of the robotic bear structure and said, "this blueprint gives me the creeps and that's the truth. Here it is, Help-A-Lot bot."

"Good. Throw it in, Lotsa", he said. Lotsa Heart threw the blueprint and it flies slowly towards to the melting metal. It lands and disintegrated like ashes. "It's over," Cheer Bear said. "No, I must go in, too. I cause enough trouble already."

"No, you can't, bot. Please, don't go. Stay with us", Cheer Bear pleaded. "I'm sorry, Cheer."

"Don't do it. We can reprogram you to a better bear", Cheer said.

"If you have me, I'll cause even more trouble. This has to be done, Cheer. You understand, right?", Help-A-Lot bot said when Cheer Bear hugs him and he hugs her back. All the Care Bears were hugging together while they're crying softy with tears. "We will miss you, Mr. Robot, sir", Baby Hugs said in tears. Help-A-Lot bot hold his left hand low and Dale shakes with his right hand. Wish Bear hugs Dale with sadness as Help-A-Lot bot got the metal chains and swings away from the platform. He made the last speech to them. "I wanna thank you, Care Bears, for showing me the true meaning of caring. Dale, take good care of Wish Bear, hero."

"I will, man. I will", Dale said. "Wait, Robot, no matter what you made of, you always be part of the Care Bear Family. Always", True Heart said. "Absolutely", Noble Heart agreed with True Heart's words. He smiled and said to WIsh Bear, "do it, Wish Bear." Wish Bear starts activating the crane to lurde him down on the melting metal. "Tell the real Help-A-Lot, I'm sorry. I love you all, Care Bear Family, very much." Then, he's closer to the melting metal and starts melting from the bottom and to the top. He waves good-bye towards to the end of his hand and he's gone forever. His programming shuts down completely.

It's over. All the Care Bears hugging together with tears for the loss of the Help-A-Lot bot. No Heart did won for letting the robots do more damage and putting the real Help-A-Lot into the dimension. The townspeople were back to normal and starts caring. A week later at Miami Beach, Flordia, all the Care Bears were having on the sun. Baby Hugs and Tugs were building a sandcastle, few Care Bears and the Care Bear Cousins were playing volleyball, but, Champ Bear gets the spikes until he got spiked out and landed on the sandy ground. Dale is making a sand statue of TenderHeart and he's finished. "What did you think, TenderHeart?"

"Magnificent, Dale. Maybe you should be artist when you're growing up", TenderHeart pleased. "What's wrong with Cheer Bear?", Dale asks. "She's not cheering up after what happened to Help-A-Lot a while ago. Come on, let's cheer her up." Wish Bear saw TenderHeart's statue and her eyes with pink hearts and sighs. Meanwhile...

"Hey, Cheer Bear", TenderHeart and Dale said. "Oh, hi, guys", Cheer continues to sigh. "We understand how you fell, but, cheer up. We'll get him back with the D.T.P device."

"Yeah, I guess. Is that, if something happens to the real Help-A-Lot. If he's gone or...(crying)", Cheer cries a little while both of them hugging Cheer. "That won't happen, Cheer", TenderHeart said. "He's right, Cheer. Before you know it, you'll have a happy Care Bear Family."

"You guys promise?", Cheer asks.

"Yeah, we promised."

Cheer hugs them together with a smile and tears out of her eyes. And so, the terror of the Uncaringbots is over, but, No Heart have won the battle so the Care Bear Family will prevail. They'll get Help-A-Lot back before something will happen to him. The Care Bear Family will not rest until they'll find him. Their battle with No Heart has ended, but, the adventure has just begun. Can they rescue Help-A-Lot in time or it'll be too late? You'll find on the next story until then, CARE-A-LOT!

* * *

THE END (for now)! 


End file.
